hardwarefandomcom-20200223-history
MacBook
The MacBook is a line of Macintosh notebook computer by Apple Inc. Introduced in May 2006, it replaced the iBook G4 and 12" PowerBook series of notebooks as a part of the Apple Intel Transition. Part of the MacBook Family, the MacBook is aimed at the education and consumer markets. There have been two designs of the MacBook: the first uses a polycarbonate casing and was modeled after the iBook G4, while the second uses an aluminum casing whose tapered sides were influenced by the MacBook Air. Polycarbonate MacBook The original MacBook was released on May 16 2006, and used the Intel Core Duo processor and 945GM chipset, with Intel's GMA950 integrated graphics on a 667 MHz front-side bus. Later revisions of the MacBook moved to the Core 2 Duo processor and the GM965 chipset, with Intel's X3100 integrated graphics on an 800 MHz system bus. While thinner than the iBook G4 that it replaced, the MacBook was wider than the 12" model due to its widescreen display. In addition, the MacBook adopted Apple's newer MagSafe power connector and replaced the iBook's mini-VGA display port with a mini-DVI display port. The iBook's discrete graphics chip was replaced with an integrated Intel GMA solution. When the aluminum MacBook was announced, the low-end white MacBook was given an optical drive update and a lower price and was kept as the MacBook White. Industrial Design While the MacBook largely followed the industrial design standard set by the PowerBook G4, the MacBook was Apple's first notebook to use features now standard in its notebooks: the glossy display, the sunken keyboard design, and the non-mechanical magnetic latch. With the late 2007 revision, the keyboard received several changes to closely mirror the one that shipped with the iMac: adding the same player-function hot-keys and removing the embedded virtual numeric keypad and the Apple logo from the command keys.The Vanishing Numeric Keypad, David Pogue, New York Times blog, 9 January 2008. Offered in white and black models, the MacBook was also the first Macintosh to be offered in more than one color since the iBook G3 (Clamshell). User serviceability The polycarbonate MacBook is different from its iBook predecessor in terms of user serviceability. Apple made it easier to disassemble compared to the iBook, which required removing many components to access anything, whereas the polycarbonate MacBook only needs the outer shell removed to access almost any interior component. Apple provides do it yourself manuals for replacing the hard drive or memory of MacBooks. Quality problems Some early MacBook owners complained of discoloration that appeared on the palm rests of their white MacBooks. Apple acknowledged the issue and replaced the defective part with more smudge resistant plastics. There have been many customers complaining about the cracks on the polycarbonate MacBooks bottom case after weeks or months of careful use due to the poor quality of the plastic and over-tightening of the screws. Models Notes: 1Some early MacBooks had an issue with "random shutdowns". According to Apple, software and firmware updates have fixed the problem. 2Hard drives noted are options available from Apple. As the hard drive is a user-replaceable part, there are custom configurations available, including the use of faster 7200 rpm drives. 3Enabling Wireless-N functionality may require an 802.11n-capable AirPort Extreme Base Station, which includes wireless-N enabler software to be installed on older MacBooks. Alternatively, the enabler software may be purchased from Apple separately. 4Given optical drive speeds are the theoretical maximum possible. 5Commencing with the Early 2008 revision, the Apple Remote became an optional add-on. Aluminum MacBook During a special event held in Cupertino on October 14, 2008 as a "One More Thing", Apple announced the aluminum MacBook with a new NVIDIA chipset. The chipset brought a 1066 MHz system bus, use of DDR3 system memory, and integrated NVIDIA GeForce 9400M graphics that is up to five times faster than the graphics offered on the White MacBook. Changes also include an LED-based display, a new Mini DisplayPort (replacing the polycarbonate MacBook's mini-DVI port), a multi-touch glass trackpad, and the removal of FireWire. http://www.macrumors.com/2008/10/14/apple-announces-new-aluminum-macbooks/ Industrial Design The aluminum MacBook resembles a shrunken MacBook Pro. The aluminum MacBook is also slightly thinner than its predecessor due to its use of a unibody aluminum case with tapered edges. In addition, the keyboard of the higher-end model is backlit like that of the MacBook Pro and MacBook Air. Models ''Notes: 1 Hard drives noted are options available from Apple. As the hard drive is a user-replaceable part, there are custom configurations available, including the use of faster 7200 rpm drives. 2 Given optical drive speeds are the theoretical maximum possible. See also * Comparison of Macintosh models * MacBook family * MacBook Air * MacBook Pro References External links *Apple - MacBook *MacBook Developer Note *MacBook Buyer's Guide *MacBook Disassembly Instructions Category:X86 Macintosh computers Category:Macintosh laptops Category:Macintosh computers by product line bg:MacBook cs:MacBook da:MacBook de:Apple MacBook es:MacBook fr:MacBook ko:맥북 is:MacBook it:MacBook he:MacBook lv:MacBook hu:MacBook nl:Apple MacBook ja:MacBook no:MacBook oc:MacBook uz:MacBook pl:MacBook pt:MacBook ru:MacBook sk:MacBook fi:MacBook sv:MacBook th:แมคบุ๊ก tr:MacBook zh:MacBook